They say the prince likes his servant
by Koby J
Summary: Eugh,don't read this yet. It's really bad quality, wait till I rewrite it first D;
1. Spying in a princely manner

**Merthur :) Basically about Arthur and his feelings for Merlin, don't know how long this will be, probably just a few chapters. R & R please! (Oh and thank you to the reviewers of my other story ^-^ much love!)**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, Merlin is not mine D:  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Prince Arthur sat next to his window, peering out with a scowl on his face at the sight of his manservant down below. Merlin was late yet again. Not that the prince would ever actually show it, but he didn't actually mind when his manservant was late, in fact he was happy enough just to see his friend at all everyday. There was something about Merlin that just made his day that much better, not that he would ever tell that to Merlin of course. The reason the scowl was so stubbornly planted on the princes face was what his manservant was doing to cause him to be late. Down below Merlin was chatting happily away with Gwen, helping her hold the load of laundry Morgana had given her to do, oblivious that up above a very unhappy prince was glaring down at him.

Arthur now had numerous thoughts popping up in his head. What was Merlin doing with Gwen when he should be here? She's not even interested. Oh.. actually they do look pretty close. What am I talking about, Merlin's too oblivious to ever flirt with someone, even if that someone is obviously flinging herself at him. God she's such a flirt. Arthur narrowed his eyes further, why did he even care? Suddenly, as if sensing the Princes intensified glare, Merlin glanced up at Arthur's window. Arthur, having quick reflexes, ducked down just in time. Slowly, Arthur crept back up to the window, only ever so slightly so that only his nose and eyes were visible to the public down below. Hands gripping the windowsill from the inside, Arthur darted his eyes around to try spot his manservant again, hopefully this time not with Gwen.

"So who are we spying on this time?"

"AH!" screamed Arthur, surprised by Morgana's sudden appearance.

"I was not spying on anyone, i was merely looking out at my people, admiring the landscape, the beauty of it and all that"

"Admiring your people and the landscape whilst looking shifty and obviously trying to remain hidden?"

"That's how Princes do things."

Ignoring Arthurs last comment, Morgana moved towards the window, gazing out at the courtyard to see what he was so interested in. Scanning the view, Morgana couldn't see anyone the Prince would be spying on, then she saw it. Turning her head slowly towards Arthur, with a trademark smirk on her face, she pointed an accusatory finger at the prince.

"Arthur, are you spying on Merlin?"

"N-"

"Because you know that's really creepy of you"

"Wh-"

"But i guess it's sweet in an Arthur kind of way"

"I don-"

"By the way, there's nothing going on with Merlin and Gwen so you can wipe that constipated look off your face"

And with that Morgana turned around and swiftly exited, effectively ending the one sided conversation.  
Arthur frowned, damn Morgana didn't even let him get in a word. I mean, of course none of it was true. Well, he was spying on Merlin, and it was a little creepy now that he thought of it, but definitely not sweet. As for the last sentence, thinking about it did remove the scowl off his face, odd isn't it, thought Arthur, since he definitely did not care whether or not Merlin and Gwen were together.

"Sire"

"AH!"

Dammit, thought Arthur, this was the second time somebody had surprised him today. Looking up he saw it was his Manservant with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Merlin, you idiot, you're late again!"

"Sorry Arthur, i was helping gwen carry Morgana's laundry"

"Well Merlin, since you're so keen to do laundry, maybe you should hurry up and get mine cleaned"

"Great, i'll go do it now, Gwens downstairs doing Morgana's so i can go join her"

Arthur frowned.

"On second thought you can do my laundry later, tidy up my room first"

It was Merlin's turn to frown, he had been looking forward to talking to Gwen. Merlin walked to Arthurs bed, picking up the covers off the ground and trying his best to make up the bed. Halfway through doing that, Merlin had a sudden realization and looked up at the prince with a confused look on his face"

"Arthur, i wasn't here this morning to dress you"

"Yes Merlin, because you were being an idiot and was late again. I took the liberty of dressing myself since you, my manservant, was to lazy to get up here and do your job"

"That's what i thought. You know you're wearing everything all wrong."

Arthur looked down at what he was wearing. He thought he had done a pretty good job. Granted, he didn't know how half the things in his wardrobe were meant to go on but after a good fifteen minutes of fiddling around he had managed what he thought was decent. It wasn't his fault if anything was wrong, afterall, he hadn't had to dress himself for pretty much his whole life.

"What's wrong with what i'm wearing?"

Merlin frowned and walked over to the prince.

"Well, for starters, your shirt and your shoes are for when you go hunting, your trousers are casual so you got that right, but the jacket you're wearing is strictly for formal occasions. Also you did up the buckles on it wrong and from what i can see, your shoelaces are just tied up randomly in one big knot."

Arthur scowled as Merlin made his way to his wardrobe, picking out clothes more suited to the day ahead of them. His scowl quickly disappeared and was replaced with a slightly shocked look as Merlin started to take off his clothes. Normally in the morning, Merlin would just lay out what the prince would wear that day, leaving it to him to put it on himself, only having Merlin do up the extra things like shoelaces, and if there were any, buttons and buckles on elaborate pieces of clothing. Arthur looked down at Merlin, who was fiddling with the badly done up buckles on the jacket Arthur was wearing, but not without a certain grace and lightness of his hand. Arthur took this moment to study his manservant's face.

Merlin had adopted a slight frown, his brow furrowed in attempt to fix the mess of Arthurs jacket. Arthur was slightly shocked at the feeling he got just by looking at Merlins face and even more shocked when his heart quickened as Merlin's frown changed to a triumphant grin, having beaten the impossibly messed up jacket. Sure, Arthur had always thought his manservant had a certain charm to his look, a weird sort of beauty, but he never thought he'd be attracted to Merlin. But hell, he couldn't deny that when he heard Morgana, gwen and the random servant girls in the castle gushing at Merlins cuteness that he secretly agreed. But in a manly way of course.

Having fixed the shoes and tied the laces correctly as well while Arthur had been thinking about his manservant, Merlin moved up to remove the princes shirt. Arthur shivered at the touch of Merlins hand on his bare skin and then once again when Merlin put the new shirt on Arthur. Arthur wondered what it would have felt like if Merlin had removed his trousers, just his luck that he get the trousers right. Wait, what was he thinking? This was Merlin after all. Unable to stand the feelings Merlin was giving him, the prince snapped his head towards Merlin.

"Merlin, go downstairs and muck the stables."

He needed some time to think, and apparently thinking clearly was now hard to do with Merlin standing so close to him.

What was this he was feelings for Merlin? Was it love? Possibly. Hopefully it was just friendship, that would make everything less complicated. No, it was more than that. Oh my god he really was in love with Merlin. That stupid git with those big ears, those high cheekbones and those deep eyes coloured that wonderful blue... oh no, he was starting to sound like those stupid girls. What would the king think? What would everyone else think, hell, what would Merlin think?! Arthur sighed. Then with a new determination he muttered out "Screw Uther, i'm going for it anyway." He was sure now that Merlin was what he wanted, and as odd and far out as that seemed, he was usually right about the things he wanted. But then again, did he really want to complicate things? What were the chances Merlin even felt the same about Arthur. The princes sighed again. He now had his feelings in check and had decided his course of action. He would have to try his best to stop thinking about Merlin in that way, and if not, just last as long as possible before going crazy.


	2. Love can change the way of a hunter

**Yay, chapter two :)  
Cookies to my reviewers! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC :p**

**----------------------------------------**

How he would act today was planned by him the night before. He would act perfectly natural, perhaps just a little more friendly towards Merlin. Just a smidge. No, no, that would be too weird, Merlin would notice straight away.. or would he? The prospect of Merlin noticing such a little in Arthur made the prince ever so slightly excited.

"Sire, I have your breakfast from the kitchens." Announced a suddenly present Merlin.

"Uh.. Ahem. Yes. Very good, now go do your chores."

"You haven't exactly told me what to do yet Arthur."

"Oh, um, go downstairs and muck out the stables."

Merlin groaned as he started to head out of the princes bedroom, "It's too hot for that today."

Perhaps this would be a time to be nicer thought Arthur, after all, he liked the overly massive grin Merlin usually had on as opposed to bored unhappy face his servant now bore.

"If it's too hot, you don't have to muck them out, if you want you can stay here where it's cool and tidy up my room or something."

Merlin turned around slowly with a quizzical look on his face, trying hard to detect a hint of sarcasm or the hidden catch in his masters new order.

"Arthur, are you sure?"

"Yes, you just said it was too hot outside."

"You don't want me to muck out the stables because I said it was too hot..?"

"I don't want you to be in discomfort."

Snap, that just flew out of my mouth thought Arthur.

Merlin scanned the room, the quizzical look still brandished on his face, searching for a trap of some kind. Finding nothing he proceeded slowly to tidy up the mess on the bedroom floor.

"Arthur, are you sure you're ok today?"

Crap, he knows, thought Arthur. Can't be too nice to him or he'll figure it out.

"No there's nothing wrong with me. On second thought Merlin, don't be such a lazy idiot and go muck out the stables. In fact, I'm going to give you a time limit of twenty minutes. If you don't finish it in time then it's the stocks for you. And yes, I will be giving the villagers permission to use potatoes."

Merlin frowned; this was slightly more in character for Arthur but also a lot more prattish than normal.

"Sire, are you sure there's nothing wrong with you today?"

Arthur let out a small hysterical laugh, oh my god what if he knows?!

"Nothing, not at all, why do you ask Merlin?"

"Well, um. First of all you let me stay indoors as opposed to mucking the stables just because I complained about it, and that for you is abnormally nice. Then you turn around and give me a time limit to muck out the stables and threaten to put me in the stocks. Which is more prat like than normal."

Arthur hadn't really been listening to what Merlin was saying, he was too busy watching the way the sunlight filtered in through the windows giving his manservant a slight glow, and his eyes a slight sparkle.

"Arthur, are you listening to me?"

"Wh-.. Anyway, I've decided I want to go hunting now. Get my gear and inform the knights."

The fresh air will be good for me, and with the knights around there will be less chance of me making a fool in front of Merlin, thought Arthur. Congratulating himself for making such a cunning plan so quickly, Arthur missed the uncomfortable expression pass Merlins face as he headed out to get the knights.

The air was crisp and the forest around him silent. Arthur listened for the tell tale sign of an animal lurking nearby. All he needed was the snap of a twig or the distinctive crunch of dry leaves.

-snap-

Arthur was the first to hear it, snapping his head to the right and running after the now in full flight deer, the rest of the knights and Merlin following behind. Arthur had a clear shot of the deer. Noticing Merlin watching him in the corner of his eye, Arthur made a showy display of shooting the deer. The crowd made their way to the dead animal.

"Dinner." Arthur exclaimed with a grin on his face, turning to look at his manservant. Instead of the swooning I'm-so-in-love-with-you-you-manly-prince look Arthur expected, Merlin instead was looking away from the deer with a disturbed look on his face. Arthur looked at his manservant confused. Usually his superb hunting skills impressed even the most reluctant of females his father pressed upon him to make a good impression on.

"What's with that stupid look Merlin?" The prince asked as he dropped back his walking pace so he was now walking beside Merlin.

"Nothing sire. I just don't like the idea of hunting that's all." Muttered Merlin.

Arthur was pondering on a way to respond when one of the knights at the front called out.

"My lord, look what we've found here, it was probably left by the doe we just killed."

Arthur raced to the front, Merlin followed behind. On the ground in front of them, cowering behind a small shrub was an obviously scared fawn.

"Can't eat it, it's too small and the meat wouldn't be good, but it will be a helluva easy kill."

Said one of the knights with an excited grin on his face, identical to the ones of the rest of the knights standing around the prince, waiting for a congratulatory slap on the back for providing the prince with this extra amount of fun. Arthur thought for a minute. This would be an easy kill, not to mention fun, but should he really kill a defenceless baby deer? Looking around at the eager smiles of his fellow knights, Arthur slowly reached for his sword.

"No." Said a small but determined voice. Merlin stood in front of the prince, with an expression of anger so calm it was almost deadly. "I won't let you kill it" said Merlin, not without his voice wavering a little.

Arthur stood looking shocked at Merlin, unsure of what to do. He had never seen his manservant so angry before. Meanwhile, Merlin looked at the knights surrounding Arthur, their faces murderous and threatening to hurt him if he dared go on defying the prince. At this Merlin dropped his angry facade and tried one last time to persuade the prince to stop.

"Please Arthur, it's only a baby, leave it, don't hurt it."

Arthur could not decide for the life of him what to do. He knew he should kill it, after all it would prove his dominance and all the better to do that in front of his knights. But the look his manservant was giving him now was even worse than the one before. His eyes were pleading, his voice full of emotion and his eyes filled with sadness. Arthur looked over to the fawn cowering behind the bushes, its expression almost identical to Merlins. Arthur sighed, he probably wouldn't forgive himself afterwards since no doubt Merlin would hate him after this. Arthur took his sword out from the sheath, around him the knights let out a small cheer. Arthur walked over to the fawn, then Merlin once again ran out in front of him, this time instead of facing the prince, rushing over to the fawn and cradling it, a protective glare in his eyes.

"I won't let you kill it. It's one thing to shoot something to provide food for others, it's another to shoot something just for the sake of it and for fun. It's not going to be of any use to you dead and it's completely harmless. Arthur, it can't even defend itself."

Arthur stood still, unsure of what to do. There was no way he was going to kill the baby deer if it meant endangering Merlin.

Then one of the knights lost it.

"How dare you defy the crown prince of Camelot, you lowly servant. Who gave you permission to use the lords first name? Move out of the way or so be it I'll not hesitate to harm you."

Merlin shook his head defiantly and held the fawn closer

"Move!" shouted the knight, picking up a large rock and throwing it at Merlin.

It hit the warlock with such a force that he struck out a hand to keep himself from falling from his crouching position. The rock had brandished a minor cut on his jacket. Merlin winced, the pain evident on his face. He made no signs of retreating, instead he held the fawn even closer to him.

Merlins pained look snapped Arthur out his thoughts.

"Who threw that rock?" said Arthur. His voice calm but so laced with venom the knights shuddered.

"I.. I did.." said one of the knights in a small voice. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You do NOT hurt Merlin, and you do NOT throw insults at him." Arthur was surprised to hear he was almost snarling.

"Merlin, get up." Said Arthur, turning his head towards his manservant, voice calmer.

"I.. I'm not letting you kill it" said Merlin in a small voice where fear was obviously evident.

"I'm not going to you idiot. Get up and go hold my things, we're going back. Try not to trip over anything, we don't need any more hold ups."

Arthur started to walk back towards the castle, realising just now what he had done. His reputation amongst his knights mostly likely had just plummeted. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his knights walking uneasily back towards the castle, unsure what to make of what had just happened. Arthur sighed, what had he done. Then he saw Merlin, and it was as if everything he had just done was suddenly worth it. Arthur could have sworn that just for a second a look of admiration and the I'm-so-in-love-with-you-you-manly-prince look flashed across Merlins face, going as quickly as it came. Either he imagined that or it was real. Arthur preferred the latter.

Back at the castle Merlin finished polishing Arthurs armour. As Arthur dismissed him, Merlin stood up to leave, stopping just before he reached the door.

"Sire?" said Merlin turning around.

"Yes Merlin?"

"Thank you for today." Said Merlin with the most breathtaking smile before exiting the princes bedroom.

"Your welcome.." muttered the prince in a small voice to an empty room. That last smile was priceless.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**x) protective Arthur.**


	3. Lancelot and Merlin

**And heres Chapter three :) There's slight Lancelot/Gwen slash in this. Also, the Merlin/animal moments that keep popping up. I seem to have a thing with an animal loving Merlin ;D  
Thank you: **Mimilafee and BloodredCrimsonhands for reviewing the last two chapters.

**----**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur looked sceptically at Merlin who was now practically skipping over to Arthurs table to refill his goblet. Arthur had been watching Merlin all day, and not just because he was completely infatuated with his manservant, but also because there was something strange going on with Merlin and he wanted to know what. His manservant had been unusually happy all day, his goofy grin having never disappeared from his face once. Arthur had been cruel enough to try out an experiment, threatening more than once to throw his manservant in the stocks. But after seeing his friends face unaffected, _'changed his mind'_ and told Merlin to do some chores instead. Arthur couldn't help it anymore, just what was Merlin so happy about?

"Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Why on earth have you been subjecting the world to that stupid smile of yours the whole day?"

Voices in his head started responding for Merlin. 'Because I love you Prince Arthur'

"Oh nothing, a friend has just come to visit."

Damn, he would have preferred the answer in his head.

"Who is this friend then?"

"Oh, you know him."

"Do i now?"

"Lancelot, the guy who defeated the griffin."

It all made sense to Arthur now. Of course his manservant's face was stuck on a smile, that Lancelot character was back. Arthur had remembered how friendly those two had been when the wannabe knight had wandered into Camelot. Hell, Lancelot had even saved Merlins life.

Oblivious to Arthur, Merlin kept on talking.

"He's not staying in Camelot, which is unfortunate. He's just passing by but he's staying for a day with Gaius and me.

Another realisation worked itself into Arthurs mind. Lancelot would be staying with Gaius and Merlin, so where exactly would he be sleeping? Arthur did a mental scan of the little cottage in which the physician and the warlock lived. His conclusion was that the only available place for Lancelot lot to sleep would be in Merlins room.

"Lucky bastard." Arthur swore under his breath.

"Sorry sire?"

"Nothing, just get back to work Merlin."

He would have to find out just what was going on with Merlin and Lancelot.

**-The next day-**

It had taken Arthur much effort to get out of bed that day. He had maken sure that he had woken up way before his manservant would be awake. Arthur walked through the eerily calm and quiet castle. It was so early none of the servants were even awake yet. Good, thought Arthur, no chance Merlin would be up yet. Arthur opened the door to Merlin and Gaius' cottage, walking in and rehearsing the story he would tell to Merlin later in his head silently. Arthur stood outside Merlins door, unsure of whether or not he wanted to confirm his suspicions. Quietly he pushed open Merlins bedroom door. The first thing Arthur saw was a sleeping Merlin. Innocence and beauty just radiating out from the sleeping figure. A little breath-taken, Arthur stood there for a moment admiring the view. Everything was perfect, everything except.. what was that? An extra arm..? Then Arthur jolted back to reality and took in the full view of what he was seeing. The extra arm draped ever so slightly over his manservant belonged to a prominent figure lying next to Merlin. Arthur hissed, so his manservant and Lancelot were in fact sharing a bed. Not that anything was really wrong with two men sleeping together in that day an age. Actually, it wasn't exactly uncommon for peasants to bunk together for a couple of nights. Still, this was Merlin he was seeing, sharing a bed with someone he obviously admired. Arthur wished painfully that he and Lancelot could just switch positions, just for a moment.

"Arthur...?"

Arthur snapped his head towards a sleepy looking Merlin

"What are you doing in my room, and what time is it?"

Merlin stifled a yawn as he tried to sit up but was abruptly stopped by the arm of his friend sleeping next to him. Arthur watched with a frown as Merlin gently picked the hand off his chest and replaced it to his friends side.

"Ahem, Merlin. I came to tell you I will not be needing your services today. Father has requested I spend the day with him discussing a few issues, so you are free to do as you wish."

"You woke up this early just to tell me that?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep Merlin."

Too tired to question anything, Merlin nodded his head and went back to sleep. Meanwhile, the prince went to try see if he could catch an early breakfast. He would need his energy today.

Obviously the story he had told Merlin was a lie. Arthur just needed a decoy to get better information about the relationship Merlin and Lancelot had. And the perfect way to do that was to follow his manservant around and watch what he would do. Hiding behind a few empty barrels, Arthur watched as Merlin and Lancelot exited the cottage laughing, the pair slowly making their way to a certain maidservants house. Arthur followed behind, a disapproving look brandished on his face as he watched the two animatedly talking. After tailing them for some time and watching Merlin, Gwen and Lancelot having a merry old time, Arthur realised that they were heading to the castle. Typical, though Arthur. I give him a day off and he spends it in the castle anyway. Arthur jumped behind statues, flitting about corners and trying his best not to be noticed. The trio were in the courtyard now, Arthur creeping close behind.

"My lady, I hope you don't mind, but Merlin and Lancelot are here today as well."

"Not at all Gwen, the more the merrier. Now Lancelot, you've been to Camelot before, no?"

Morgana smiled her Morgana smile and the four of them chatted about whatever was going on in each of their lives and just generally everything that was interesting. Arthur huffed, jumping from spot to spot in attempt to keep up with the group as they moved through the courtyard. Settling in a spot, Arthur watched as they all laughed at something Lancelot said, Merlin playfully punching in the side. A scowl appeared on Arthurs face as he watched Lancelot respond by putting an arm around Merlin.  
Unknown to Arthur, the group was actually aware of his presence. Everyone except Merlin of course. Morgana had been the first to notice, seeing Arthur creep behind a statue. Gwen had been next, spotting the princes tell-tale blond hair coming out from behind a bush. Mouthing a confused "Prince Arthur..?" at Morgana who replied with a slight nod in the direction of Merlin. Lancelot had noticed soon after, spotting Arthur trying to work his way in between a few trees. He had almost called out to the prince, only to be silenced by Gwen who replied with a finger jab in Merlins direction and a few raised eyebrows.

After a rather long hilarious story Gwen was telling about her childhood, Morgana excused herself to the bathroom. Catching the drift, Merlin told the group he had to head back to help Gaius. He was oblivious at times but not oblivious to the fact that Lancelot and Gwen very much wanted to be alone together. Arthur, however was oblivious to that certain fact, still convinced that Lancelot was out to steal his Merlin. Merlin and Arthur were now moving away from Lancelot, which was good. The moving part alone was good enough for him, he had been squatting behind a particularly prickly bush for a while now and was glad to be moving his legs again. Arthur followed Merlin, stopping outside to wait as his manservant entered the cottage, emerging a few minutes later with his trusty brown jacket. Arthur saw the few small stitches made across the back of the jacket, wincing at the memory of the rock hitting his manservants back. Arthur continued to follow Merlin, who seemed to be heading to no particular location. The prince was surprised to see the many warm greetings Merlin received on the street. Random middle-aged women would shove various delicacies in his face, telling him to eat and asking him about his and Gaius' health. Arthur watched as a group of small children ran excitedly up to Merlins feet, telling him about a new game they learned. Funny that, he thought, Merlin probably knew more people in Camelot than he did, and he had been living here for his whole life. Arthur made a mental note to get to know his people better. Merlin was now heading into the forest, Arthur followed, watching Merlin trip twice over a small rock or a twisted tree root. Arthur chuckled to himself and wondered how someone could be clumsy and graceful at the same time. Merlin headed in a direction and into a part of wood Arthur had only been in once or twice before, then Merlin pushed past a bush and Arthur followed through, darting to the side to hide behind a tree and then proceeding to open his mouth in a silent gasp.

Where ever they were now it was beautiful, and Arthur certainly never knew it existed. Arthur was standing behind a small clearing. Merlin was in the middle, staring up ahead at the view in front of him, the trees parting away to reveal a clear sky. Arthur shuffled to the side, wanting to get a better look at Merlin. It was a clearing and therefore had no trees so it was considerably impossible to get closer to his manservant without being noticed. From where he was standing, Arthur could see that his manservant was sitting rather comically cross legged, a small black bunny sitting in the gap between his legs and his body. The rabbit was being petted by Merlin and had on a content face. Its ears were huge and it was extremely adorable, much like Merlin, noted the Prince.

Arthur did not know how much time had passed, but Merlin was still in the clearing. The rabbit was long gone now, having returned to wherever its family was. Merlin had laid down as the sun had begun to set, and was now presumably asleep. Arthur walked out from his hiding spot, and across to Merlin, after making sure his manservant was really asleep and not just lying there with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. Examining his sleeping servant up close, in the light of the sunset was no doubt the best part of his day so far. Arthur looked down with a smile at Merlin who had a slight smile on his face. After a few more minutes of admiring, Arthur hurried back to the woods, realising that if his manservant woke up and saw him, there'd be quite a bit of explaining to do.

Arthur sat in the wood, it was darker now and sunset had gone. He had been about to leave before, but then it dawned on him that Merlin was still asleep in the middle of the forest. It was darker now and his servant was completely defenceless in his sleep. Being the hunter he was, Arthur knew the most dangerous of creatures often lurked at night time for prey. With a sigh Arthur returned back to his uncomfortable post, keeping a watchful eye over the sorcerer. About an hour had gone by and still Merlin was still asleep. Arthurs stomach growled for the fifth time, ignoring it, Arthur kept watch. He had contemplated throwing a small rock at his manservant or making a noise to wake him up but after looking at the peaceful look on Merlin, who couldn't bring himself to wake his manservant up. Then suddenly Merlin stirred, waking up and taking a look at his surroundings, obviously startled at the amount of time that had gone by. Merlin walked back to the cottage, Arthur following closely. Once he is back home, I'm heading straight to the kitchens thought Arthur.

Arthur watched Merlin knock on the cottage door, Lancelot opened it and greeted him with a playful shove and a "where have you been". Merlin explained what had happened and Lancelot chuckled. Arthur watched from a distance as Lancelot proceeded to brush off the stray leaves and twigs stuck in Merlins head and then tsked at him

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep in the forest Merlin, god knows what could have eaten you in this time of the day. You're lucky nothings decided to make a meal out of you, not that you'd be much of a catch for them, after all, you're just skin and bones. Come on sleepy head, I kept your dinner warm for you."

Arthur walked slowly back to the castle. He wanted so badly to tell that Lancelot guy to back off. That he had been watching over Merlin in the woods while Lancelot had been sitting on his lazy arse at home. Arthur headed back to his room, stopping on his way to grab dinner, then proceeding to eat alone in his room.

Back at Gaius' cottage, Merlin had finished his dinner and was helping Lancelot pack.

"So how'd it go with Gwen?" He said with a grin

"Haha, no chance i'm telling you. Let's just say that i'm extremely reluctant to leave."

"You'll come back though right?"

"Probably. Maybe next time I'll get to talk to the Prince again."

Merlin jolted up, he had forgotten about Arthur.

"Which reminds me, I better go check on him."

Merlin knew he probably would not be needed but he decided to check anyway, something inside was just nagging him.

"Completely clueless" chuckled Lancelot to himself as he watched Merlin head towards the castle.

Arthur swallowed the bite of quail he had in his mouth.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" He said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anything, sire"

Arthur smiled to himself, the thought that Merlin cared ate away the bitterness he had inside him from the previous event.

"I'm fine Merlin, but since you came, did you want the rest of this?"

Arthur pointed to his enormous plate of food, eager to share.

Merlin smiled and sat down, not once touching the food but instead rambling on to the prince about his day while Arthur shoved away mouthfuls.


	4. Partners in crime

**This is a bad chapter D: Be warned, I wrote this in the night time.  
Thank you reviewers, reviews are really appreciated :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Arthur, dressed in his finest clothes, made his way down to the front of the castle. Upon arriving, his knights made way for him to stand at the front, next to the king.

"Arthur, I expect you to make a good impression among King Nowt and his men."

Arthur responded with a grim nod and an emotionless "Yes, father."

He did not like it when there were visiting royals. It meant that he had to be on his best behaviour, one small slip and it could mean a night of lecturing from his father. King Nowt was especially important as he had a strong kingdom. Over the past week, the castle had been in utter chaos, Uther ordering a thorough cleaning of absolutely everything in the castle. The cooks were breaking down, trying to figure out what soup would compliment what dish better, knowing that if any small thing was out of place they would hear from Uther personally. And yet right now there was no sign of the chaotic week that had passed, instead everything was perfect and proper.

"Ah, Uther Pendragon, I thank you for letting my men and I to stay at your castle while we pass through."

"Not at all, I hope you don't mind though, our castle is a little untidy this morning."

_Liar, thought Arthur. Everything was as good as it ever would be and Uther knew it. All the better to let your competition think your best is your worse._

Arthur looked at King Nowts party. It was smaller than expected, with only two knights and a small band of servants. Speaking of servants, thought Arthur, where was Merlin? He had sent him out a while ago to get his new armour and swords from the blacksmith, of course Uther had made sure the Prince of Camelot looked as powerful as possible. Out the front, Uther was making small talk with King Nowt, pausing when the foreign King was not looking to send a glare over to Arthur and a small nod in the direction of the two travelling knights.

Trying to think up of a conversation starter, Arthur was quite relieved when Merlin ran up to him, arms full of metal.

"Sorry Arthur, got lost. Don't be mad, I just accidently took a wrong turn and then I asked someone and they told me to turn back but I thought I was going the right way so...."

Arthur smiled, there was no way he could ever stay mad at his bumbling manservant."

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, has there ever been a day where you haven't gotten lost, sidetracked or tripped over something?"

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, then upon realising he couldn't really recall a day, closed it again then settled for shooting Arthur a grumpy stare.

Arthur grinned, cute beyond words he thought.

"I'm not surprised if that's the most intelligent response you can come up with Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur another grumpy glare, this time accompanied by a small "Prat."

Arthur proceeded to laugh, then took half the load of metal off Merlins arms. However, he abruptly placed them back after seeing the looks the knights were giving him and his manservant. I'm being too friendly to a servant, thought Arthur. Must make a good impression.

* * *

"Good fight Orwain. Work on your defence though, but your attack was good."

Arthur pulled off his helmet, relief being felt immediately. The weather was extremely warm today. Usually training wouldn't even have been on, but Uther had insisted on having practice. _"Good for Nowts knights to see you in action" _Training may not have been a good idea though, the heat had made them sluggish and the two knights had certainly noticed, secretly scoffing at mistakes when they thought no one was looking. Arthur walked over to Merlin, handing him his helmet and sword. Merlin had about to leave to put away Arthurs things when he was stopped by a very unpleasant "Hey."

"Don't they teach dogs manners in Camelot?" The two knights proceeded to snicker at their poorly made joke.

Merlin turned around, clearly irritated by their behaviour. He may be a lower status than them but didn't they see that all in all they were all just human beings? If this was Arthur, Merlin would have been tempted to talk back, but these were visiting knights and Uther would have his head for so much as giving them a glare.

"Sorry, excuse me." Merlin finished with a bow, this was certainly more formal than he ever was to Arthur. Turning to leave, he was stopped by an identical "Hey," to before.

Turning back once again, the two knights now had on two very unnerving smirks.

"That bow wasn't low enough."

Merlin gritted his teeth, bowing a little lower than before.

"And what about the Prince?"

Merlin turned to an uneasy Arthur. He didn't mind so much bowing to Arthur. He deserved it.

"Stupid boy, get down to the floor and bow to him like the dog you are."

Staring at disbelief up at the two knights, then realising they were serious, Merlin looked to Arthur for help. Arthur was looking away, guilt written all over his face. Merlin began to kneel to the ground,

the knights snickered. This was too much for Arthur, he would have rather be lectured for the rest of his life than stand by and watch his helpless manservant.

Stopping his manservant before he reached the ground, Arthur gently pulled him up.

"Merlin, my armour needs putting away." "Sorry." He muttered

Merlin smiled, a small "Thank you" leaving his mouth before he gratefully moved away from the training ground.

* * *

Arthur sat in his room, rage consumed him on the inside. After a particularly horrible banquet, Arthur had had enough of the two knights. Not that they were disrespectful to him, in fact they were perfectly charming, noble and gentlemen like. It was how they treated the servants, Merlin in particular. Arthur had hated watching his manservant being subjected to cruelty and humility, sitting by and listening to the various remarks made at his friend's expense, doing absolutely nothing to stop it. Uther had of course approved of the knights behaviour, joining in at treating the servants extremely poorly, and if Uther was doing it then so be it, everyone else at the table would follow in example. Arthur had no choice but to stay quiet. The most he could do would be to not join in with the leering and just ignore everything around him.

"Those knights are absolutely despicable, not worthy of knighthood at all. If they had been knights of Camelot than I would have personally removed their knightship..."

Arthur kept on ranting, Merlin was perched on a chair near the fireplace listening intently. Then suddenly Arthur stopped, an idea forming in his head.

"Oh no, I know that look. Arthur what are you planning?"

Arthur smiled, his manservant sometimes knew him better than anyone else.

"Merlin, would you like to have some fun tonight?"

Arthur went on to explain his plan for revenge. Merlin groaned at the end, if they got caught then Uther would have him in the stocks for a year.

"Arthur, why do you even want to get back at the knights so badly, they haven't even done anything to you."

It was true, they had done nothing to Arthur. But this whole plan for revenge wasn't for himself, it was for Merlin. In fact, Arthur wouldn't have been as annoyed if he was subjected to the horrible treatment instead of his manservant. He couldn't let Merlin know that though._ Quick, make something up._

"I overheard them discussing my fighting techniques. According to them I'm one of the worst fighters they've ever seen. No one makes fun of my fighting." _No one makes fun of my manservant._

Merlin frowned, he didn't think the two knights would dare speak bad of the crown prince.

"I don't know what they're on about, you're the best fighter in Camelot."

Arthur's heart beat quicker. To hear that coming from Merlins mouth was better than hearing it from the whole kingdom.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this."

Merlin wore a grim face as he crept along next to an excited Arthur. It was exactly midnight and the castle was eerily quiet.

"Oh, come on Merlin, don't you want to get back at them?"

"I guess so."

Arthur brought a finger to his lips, motioning to Merlin to get behind a rather large statue in a corner. After a minute or two, Arthur joined Merlin in their small hiding place.

"Guards." He whispered to a questioning Merlin.

They could hear the footsteps from where they were, Merlin and Arthur were standing incredibly close thanks to the limited amount of space.

"Arthur, your feet are sticking out." Whispered a frantic Merlin. He obviously did not want to be caught. A year in the stocks was not very appealing.

Arthur took this opportunity to get closer to his manservant. Temptation proved successful and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Merlins waist, pulling them closer.

"Making better use of our space." Whispered Arthur before Merlin could react. Being so close to his manservant was wreaking havoc inside his head. It took him a lot just to fight the thought of kissing Merlin right then and there. Instead he contented himself with looking at his manservants face. If Merlin had been feeling as turned on as Arthur was, he did not show it. Suddenly Merlin pulled away from Arthurs arms. Not exactly wanting to let go, Arthur held on this Merlins waist.

"Arthur, the guards are gone, we don't need to stand so close anymore."

Arthur pouted to himself as they continued walking along the corridor. He wouldn't have minded if he had to stay in that position for the whole night.

Arthurs heart was pounding, they were right outside the guestroom of the two knights. The prince and his manservant grinned together, Arthur pushing the door open as quietly as possible. Before entering, Merlin made a motion as if to zip close his mouth, then to throw away an imaginary key. Arthur's heart beat even quicker, excitement and lust was making his heart beat at an impossible speed. Just how impossibly adorable was Merlin? Merlin was staring intently at Arthur, waiting for him to copy the motion. To humour his manservant, Arthur copied the motion, making his much more dramatic than Merlins. Hi reward was a grin which had no trouble with making him melt on the inside.

Once inside the room of the sleeping knights, the pair proceeded to locate the trunks of the two knights. Having found them, Arthur emptied them out, lining the bottom of each with honey. Before replacing the belongings, Arthur motioned to Merlin who produced two small fish stolen from the kitchens. This next bit was courtesy of Arthur who had seen its success a while back when he did the same thing to Morgana. Placing a fish in each of the trunks, Arthur replaced the knights belongings, making sure the fish were well hidden. If all went to plan, the knights would only realise long after they left Camelot. The honey would leave there clothes sticky where as the fish would go off after a day, leaving their whole trunk and their belongings to develop a rather nasty off fish smell. Arthur and Merlin quietly hi-fived each other, Arthur taking things further by sticking his tongue out at the sleeping knights. Childish as Arthur knew everything they had done tonight was, he didn't care, this was the most fun he had had in ages.

The boys hurried out of the room, adrenalin pumping through their hearts. Arthur had just been about to run off down the corridor when he realised Merlin had crouched down outside the guest room doors. With a confused face, Arthur watched as Merlin looked about the floor, searching with his hands until he found something. Or at least he made it out like he found something. With a smile on his face Merlin stood up and made a motion as if to unlock his mouth. Arthur grinned, his manservant was just so darn cute.

"You almost forgot to get the key to unlock your mouth Arthur, and to think I'm usually the one who forgets things." Whispered Merlin.

Arthur had been about to respond with a witty remark when Merlin came up to him, his right hand reaching for Arthurs face. For an insane moment, Arthur had thought that Merlin had been reaching to hold his cheek, a gesture that would lead to a kiss. He then realised Merlin was just "unlocking" his mouth with the invisible key. As Merlin pulled away, his fingertips lightly brushed the corner of Arthurs lips.

"There, unlocked." grinned Merlin.

Arthur was grateful for the dark because no doubt he was blushing furiously from the touch of his manservant. "Utterly adorable" murmured Arthur as they proceeded to make their way outside the castle.

By the time they got to back to Merlins house, the two of them were laughing uncontrollably, having discussed the reaction the knights would have once they had found out. Arthur grinned as they both tried to stifle their laughs, hoping not to wake anyone up. This was no doubt more fun than he had had in ages. Merlin really was his best friend.

"We better get some sleep Arthur."

"'Spose so"

Arthur really didn't want to leave, but then again, he never really wanted to have Merlin out of his sight.

"G'night Arthur."

The prince didn't know why, but that one phrase made him incredibly tired.

Nodding, Arthur yawned and started walking back to the castle, not before stumbling over a few boxes in front of Merlins cottage.

Merlin yawned, following Arthurs example. The excitement had faded and was replaced with the urge to sleep.

"Arthur, if you want you can sleep here."

Too tired to wait for Arthur's response, Merlin walked to his room and collapsed on his bed.

At the mention of sleeping in the same bed as Merlin, Arthur was suddenly wide awake again. Not quite sure he could believe it, Arthur made his way to Merlins bed. Lying down next to his already sleeping manservant, the prince savoured the presence of Merlin next to him. After murmuring an "I love you", Arthur gave into sleep.

* * *

  
Gaius woke up earlier than usual the next day. He had many rounds to do and with his old age came a slower walking pace, he would need the extra hour or two to make his way around on time. Peering into his wards room, Gaius was surprised to see the crown prince of Camelot sleeping next to the warlock. He was much more surprised to see that Arthur was holding Merlin, his hands wrapped around the manservant.

"Kids." Muttered Gaius as he set out to do his rounds.


	5. Let's not overreact

**Chapter five! Probably about three more chapters to go, hope you've enjoyed it so far :)  
Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**------------------------****  
**

Days had gone past since the night of the pranks, yet Arthur still blushed at the memory of sleeping next to Merlin. Fortunately, he had woken up before the warlock and so he had time to remove himself from the compromising position he had put himself and his manservant in. It had taken much skill for Arthur to remove his arms and legs from around Merlin without waking him up, both physically and mentally. He had contemplated leaving his arms wrapped around Merlins waist and his legs intertwined with his manservants, the position giving him much comfort and pleasure. It also didn't help that every time Arthur tried to move his arms and legs away, Merlin would frown, make a sort of a snuffling noise (much to Arthurs amusement) and then bury himself closer to Arthur. After managing to detangle himself from his manservant, Arthur lay in bed next to Merlin, unsure of whether to stay or leave. Before he could make a decision, Merlin finally awoke. After sitting up, yawning and stretching out his arms, Merlin turned his head in Arthurs direction and greeted him with a goofy smile,

"Morning Arthur. Come on, let's go, I don't really want Gaius to catch me, I don't particularly want to eat another bowl of lumpy porridge."

Upon saying that Merlin stood up, put on his shoes and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comb it.

Arthur sat in the bed, trying his best not to blush. Merlin was obviously unfazed that they had spent the night sleeping next to each other, however Arthur was feeling enough embarrassment for both of them. Looking up at Merlin only made things worse. His manservant was doing an impossibly cute show of fixing his hair, pulling his pale fingers through his raven black hair and poking his tongue out to lick his hand and then running it over a small tuft of hair that was sticking up and out of place. Then Merlin's blue eyes made contact with Arthurs. Embarrassed to have been caught looking, Arthur stood up to leave, complaining to Merlin that he needed to be dressed and that he wanted his breakfast.

**----**

Arthur walked out of his bedroom and headed down the corridor, about halfway he bumped into a breakfast tray wielding Merlin.

"How long could it possibly take you to get my breakfast Merlin? Really, this is a new level of incompetency, even for you."

Merlin frowned.

"Not my fault, the kitchens were running a little late so when I got there they were still adding finishing touches then Norah found out I didn't eat breakfast so she didn't let me leave till I ate."

"Whose Norah?"

"Head chef. Really Arthur, you should learn the name of your staff."

"And you should really get your mental affliction checked out."

Merlin huffed, "I do not have a mental affliction, you prat"

Arthur grinned and pulled his face closer to Merlins, "Good job Merlin, how long did it take you to learn how to say all of that?"

Merlin had been about to reply when Morgana walked past them.

"Really, you two are like an old married couple."

Arthur opened his mouth in shock, a few of fantasies forming in his head. No, but no one could know about his feelings for Merlin.

Laughing hysterically, Arthur replied "Me and Merlin? Married couple? Ha. What a stupid idea!"

"Sire, she's gone."

Arthur growled, Morgana would not make a fool out of him.

"Come on you idiot, I'm hungry."

To make a point, Arthur stormed past his manservant, accidently making Merlin fall. Behind him, Arthur heard a loud clatter and a small "Ow"

Arthur turned around, and after seeing Merlin sprawled on the floor, he rushed over. Arthurs breakfast was everywhere, spoiled and unedible, but what caught Arthurs eye was a small cut on Merlins leg. A small bead of blood ran down to Merlins foot.

"Oh my god, Merlin are you alright?!" A million thoughts ran through Arthurs head; the idea of Merlin dying because of something stupid he did stopped Arthur breathing.

"Arthur, it's ok, it's just a small cut."

His head clouded with too many thoughts, Arthur failed to hear Merlin. He also failed to see that the cut really was just a minor injury, in his mind the small cut was threatening to take the life of the most important person to him.

"It's ok Merlin, I won't let you die!"

Before the warlock could protest, Arthur scooped him up bridal style, his arms supporting Merlins knees and shoulders and then rushed him back to his room. The thought of going to Gaius never once occurring to him. Bursting through his bedroom doors, Arthur straightaway propped Merlin on his bed, rushing around to cupboards to take out extra blankets and pillows, piling it all around his manservant in an attempt to make him comfortable. He then proceeded to take a cloth lying around on the bedside table, and pressed it against Merlins cut, straightaway lifting it off.

"It's not stopping!"

Arthurs eyes were filled remorse, panic, worry and finally fear. What could he do now? He was going to lose his friend. The thought of Merlin passing away was unbearable. He couldn't lose him, not now, not after he realised his feelings for his manservant.

"Merlin, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry," he chocked out.

Watching Arthur, the warlock chuckled and jumped off the bed.

Arthur looked up, feeling the sudden shift of the bed. Seeing Merlin standing up, he rushed over.

"What are you doing, you're hurt!"

Merlin grinned.

"Arthur, it's just a small cut, it's nothing."

Merlin proceeded to walk over to the table, using the water from the goblet to clean his cut.

"The first thing you do is clean it, so it doesn't get infected." Explained Merlin as he treated himself.

"How do you..?"

"Living with Gaius has its benefits." Grinned Merlin.

"Now I just need a makeshift bandage until I get to Gaius"

Arthur groaned, how could he have forgotten about Gaius, that should have been the first place he thought about. The prince watched as Merlin began to tear the bottom off his shirt to make a bandage. Eager to help, Arthur abruptly stopped him and pulled off his own shirt, tying it around Merlins cut with a certain expertise. With an ecstatic grin, Arthur looked up like an excited child waiting to receive praise.

"Arthur, I only needed a strip, not a whole shirt."

The prince frowned, maybe he had been a little over dramatic.

"But wow, didn't think you cared so much about me. Have to get to Gaius to bandage it up properly, see you later."

Merlin stood up to leave, grinning and obviously meaning the first part in a joking manner. Arthur frowned and then turned around, his arms crossed defiantly as an attempt to stop the rush of blood showing on his face.

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur grumbled a "You're welcome" sneaking a glance over his shoulder at his manservant, swooning at the warmth directed at him from Merlins wide smile.

Then Arthur realised that Merlin was probably having trouble supporting himself walking to Gaius. Arthur knew even without an injury, his clumsy manservant could have managed to fall down the stairs of roll into a ditch. What damage he could do to himself whilst walking around with an unstable leg worried Arthur. Bursting out of his room, Arthur looked around him to see if he could see what direction Merlin walked off to. He was met only with Morgana Le Fay, eyebrows raised and smirk on lips.

Arthur realised he had his shirt off. He also realised what the whole situation would have looked like to a bystander.

"It's not what you think." Blurted out Arthur.

"Uhuh. Sure." Replied Morgana, already walking away.

Arthur's heart beat faster at the thought of what it would have been like if it was what Morgana thought. The prince headed back into his room, he needed time to think.

**----**

"Oh dear, what happened here Merlin?"

Merlin frowned, "Small cut, needs a bandage."

Gaius tsked as he went to get the right equipment, returning to undo the makeshift bandage.

"Merlin.."

"Yes Gaius?"

"Is this Prince Arthur's shirt?"

Merlin laughed, "Yes, he was being extremely un-Arthur like just then, no idea why."

Gaius just stared at his oblivious ward.

"Really Merlin, sometimes I really do think you have a mental affliction."

Merlin frowned.

"What did I do?"

"Nevermind. A letter came for you this morning."

Gaius proceeded to treat Merlins cut, bandaging it up correctly. Merlin opened the letter, a frown forming on his face, getting deeper as he got further into the letter.

**----**

Arthur sat in his favourite chair after pulling on a new shirt, emotions running amok in his mind. A frown formed on his face, his eyes suggesting he was in deep thought. He had acknowledged the fact a while ago that he had feelings for his manservant. He accepted that he thought his manservant was unbelievably gorgeous and no doubt adorable. However, he never knew his feelings ran so deep. When Merlin had been hurt Arthur had thought that he was going to lose him, the pain that went through his heart was even worse than all of the cuts, scratches and wounds he had had in his lifetime put together. No, that pain held a candle to no other he had ever felt before. With a new determination, Arthur knew he had to tell Merlin his feelings. He had no idea how Merlin would react but at least after that he could stop hiding, from Merlin anyway.

Right on cue, Merlin walked into the room, forgetting to knock as usual.

"Merlin, I have something to tell you."

Arthurs heart pounded, _this is it._

"Wait Arthur, I have something to tell you as well."

Arthurs eyes widened, perhaps his manservant was about to confess his love for him, that would make everything so much easier.

"You go first Merlin."

"Arthur, I have to leave."

The prince twitched, his heart stopped momentarily.

"Not forever of course, I'll be coming back."

Arthurs heart kick started.

"My mother sent me a letter, an old friend of hers and mine is gravely ill, I just have to go back to Ealdor. I'll only be gone for a few days."

Only then did it really register in Arthurs mind.

"Wait, you're.. leaving?"

"I promise I'll do all the chores I will have missed out on."

Merlin failed to see this wasn't the reason his master was so upset.

Arthur spluttered, briefly contemplating going with his manservant, but that would never work. His father would never allow him, especially not with visiting royals coming the day after tomorrow. Damn royals. His father was always pushing princesses from god knows what country in his direction. Merlin interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry Arthur, I really have to go now, what did you want to tell me?"

There was too much going on in his head, he couldn't do it, not now, not when Merlin would be leaving straight after.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Alright, I'll miss you then, your royal pratness"

Merlin grinned as he finished off with a flourished bow, leaving before Arthur could respond.

_He'll miss me._

Arthur staggered, putting his hand on a nearby table to steady himself.

**_---_**

Arthur watched from his window as Merlin rode out of Camelot.

"By the way, I love you." He whispered.

**---**

Merlin felt strangely alone as he sat by the small fire he had conjured up with magic. He thought of Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. And then he thought of Arthur. Merlin chuckled, recalling the prince's overreaction to his injury. Then he recalled a thousand other memories of Arthur. Arthur smiling, Arthur laughing, Arthur the time he let the baby deer live, Arthur's excited face as he placed the fish in the bags of the two knights. Merlin yawned, he was getting tired. The warlock dug through his bag, looking for his jacket to keep him warm. Upon finding his jacket, Merlin stumbled across something too high of a quality to belong to him. Examining it, Merlin realised it was the shirt Arthur tied around his cut. Confused, Merlin wondered how it had gotten in his bag. Unable to stay awake for much longer, Merlin lay down on the ground with Arthurs shirt still in his hand. The young warlock fell asleep almost immediately, his head buried in the princes shirt, the familiar smell a comfort to him.


	6. I miss you quite terribly

**Sorry this chapter took so much longer than the rest D: But to try make up for it, it's a little bit longer.  
I had school again and a whole bunch of assignments that are now finished, so hopefully I can finish and upload the remaining two-three chapters quicker. Also, the delay of this chapter was also partly because I didn't really want to write it. I had writers block and everything and also in my opinion this is a fairly boring chapter. :) I'll try make the next one better though.  
BTW, no Merlin in this chapter, he's still in Ealdor. Reviews are love :D**  
---------

Arthur walked around lazily, doing only a half-hearted job of doing a patrol inside the castle. So far the day had been surprisingly slow and also extremely boring. What felt like a million years had only been about an hour, and Arthur was surprised to see that barely any time had gone by at all. Usually at this time he'd be chatting with Merlin. He would still have patrol duty but whenever he had that he always found Merlin accompanying him, walking beside him and rambling on about something funny he had heard about in the kitchens. Either that or they would just chat, occasionally making jokes at each others expenses. Either way, Merlins presence had always made patrol duty flash by in a second. Today it was taking forever. Arthur sighed. How had he ever coped before Merlin had arrived? There was no one around to criticise him, to call him a prat when he was being one and most importantly, no one to be his true friend. Everyone was just so fake, just desperate for his approval. Well everyone except for Uther and Morgana, but Arthur actually wanted his fathers approval and Morgana's long lectures were just plain annoying. Reaching the end of a corridor and turning around, Arthur saw his temporary servant, Edmund or something like that, running towards him from the opposite side. He hadn't wanted a new servant, to him it felt sort of like a betrayal to Merlin, but Uther had insisted and pushed the manservant onto Arthur.

"Your highness, I have finished all my chores. I have also mucked out the stables."

Arthur replied, confused, "I didn't tell you to muck out the stables."

"I was trying to think ahead, sire", the servant finished off his sentence with a deep bow.

Arthur looked at his temporary manservants, missing the informal manner in which Merlin use to have towards him. The mans face was showing off an eagerness, desperate to receive praise. A boot licker, thought Arthur, remembering the name Merlin had for those types of servants. All his previous manservants before Merlin had been boot lickers, all of them mimicking each other in trying to over achieve and please him. Arthur had made a cruel game of piling impossible work loads upon them, trying to see how far he could push them before they quit. He contemplated doing the same to his current manservant, just to get rid of the boredom inside of him. But as he was thinking of as many different chores as he could, Merlins voice popped into his head: "Don't be such a prat Arthur." The prince frowned, perhaps it wouldn't be fair to be so mean to his servant, after all, Merlin had taught him that servants were people as well. So with that, his inner Merlin managed to persuade him not to be cruel to the man in front of him.

"Good job, er, Edmund –

"Evan, sire"

"Yes, Evan, but there is no need to do extra chores that I haven't assigned you. Actually, there's nothing more you need to do today, so you may reward yourself by taking the rest of the day off."

Without waiting for a reply, Arthur continued to do his patrol.

**---**

Evan stared at the prince with a look of wonderment and surprise. To be completely honest, he had only ever been acting pleasant and doing extra chores because he knew it was necessary to do that to keep his job. But now he knew his admirance of the prince would not have to be faked. He had been a servant for quite a few years now and Arthur was the first of someone with such a high status to be so kind to him. He had actually been dreading to have to work for the crown prince. He had remembered hearing stories about him in the local pub about his arrogance and his mistreatment of servants. The horror stories had eventually stopped, replaced with ones about the prince changing, becoming nicer, but Evan had never believed them, he had thought that the prince had probably paid a couple of servants to speak in favour of him. Now he believed it. If the stories of the cruelty he used to show towards his servants were true, than the prince had certainly changed a lot. People had rumoured it was the presence of a boy named Merlin, that the two were often seen walking about as if they were best friends and not master and servant. Evan started walking back to his house, whoever this Merlin guy was, he must have been truly remarkable to have changed someone like the prince in the stories.

**-----**

On the second day of Merlins absence, Arthurs boredom was replaced by longing. He would have killed just to see his servant's brilliant, goofy smile or to hear Merlin call him a prat in his adorably grumpy voice. Upon going about his daily routines, Arthur found himself comparing and relating almost everything to his manservant. For example, as he stopped by a lake to rest with his knights in the middle of hunting, he couldn't help noticing how deep they looked, much like Merlins eyes, or how the colour of the passing raven was the exact colour of his manservants hair or how much a deer he saw stumbling resembled how Merlin moved at times. All he could think about was Merlin. Merlin and his ever present smile. Merlin and his ability to make everything better. Merlin who rocked up in Camelot one day and proceeded to steal his heart. So when the opportunity came by to take his mind off his manservant, Arthur gladly took it. Morgana had sent him to get her a pre-prepared sleeping draught that Gaius had promised her, upon arriving at the small cottage, Arthur noticed that the physician was gone. Not sure whether to stay or to come back later, Arthur noticed the bottle sitting on a hastily cleared small space on an overcrowded table. Under it was a small piece of paper labelled in messy writing "For the Lady Morgana". After retrieving it and getting the small self satisfaction of a job well done Arthur headed towards the door. Then he stopped. It never actually occurred to him how close he was to Merlins bedroom. Turning around slowly, Arthur wondered whether or not he wanted his manservant bad enough to enter his room uninvited and rifle through his things. Arthur decided that he did.

The prince opened the door to his manservants room and immediately the smell that was Merlin rushed at him. Taking a moment to savour the familiarity of it, Arthur closed his eyes for a few minutes, focusing on breathing in the comforting smell. As he walked around Merlins bedroom he found himself touching almost everything, the pang in his chest growing the more he took in. Arthur gave a half-hearted chuckle as he waded through the mess of clothes and belongings on Merlins floor, it was so typical of Merlin to have an untidy room. Seeing Gaius approaching the house from Merlins bedroom window, Arthur hastily made his way to the door. If Gaius caught him in Merlins room there would quite a bit of awkward explaining to do. Passing through the door, Arthur couldn't help but stop and turn back at the sight of the familiar red neckerchief his manservant always wore lying on the ground next to the door. Bending down to look at it closer, Arthur ran his hands through the fabric. Hearing Gaius fiddling with the sometimes impossible door knob of the front door, Arthur made an impulse decision to take the scarf. Balling it up and stuffing it up his sleeve, Arthur managed to hide it before meeting face to face with a slightly surprised Gaius.

"Prince Arthur, what are you doing here?"

Arthur flustered, trying frantically to think up of a legitimate excuse when it occurred to him that he actually had one in the first place.

"Morgana sent to get a sleeping draught from her. I probably should get back to her."

Gaius nodded as they exchanged goodbyes, flicking his gaze to Arthurs slightly bulgy left sleeve as the prince turned around. The physician noticed a small piece of fabric poking out, something that looked remarkably similar to his wards red neckerchief.

**---**

Forgetting about Morgana, Arthur went back to his own, much larger bedroom, placing the sleeping draught absent mindedly on the table. Arthur lay on his bed, his stolen possession clutched to his chest. His heart beat quickly, partly because he had gotten away with taking something and partly because he had something so Merlin related close to him. He imagined the man who usually wore the scarf. His wide grin and the perfectness of which the neckerchief fitted him, the colours of his pale skin, raven black hair, deep blue eyes and the scarf contrasting each other pleasantly. Arthurs heart hurt, and at that point, he realised just how immensely he missed his manservant.

**----**

Morgana made her way angrily to Arthurs room. She had sent him more than an hour ago to Gaius' house. How long did someone take just to retrieve a sleeping draught? Bursting through the doors, Morgana was about to yell at Arthur when she noticed he was sleeping. Arthur was on his side, curled, his hands near his neck. What caught Morganas eye was the red piece of fabric around Arthurs neck, his hands greedily interlocked in the scarf. Smiling ever so slightly to herself, Morgana picked up the sleeping draught off the table and exited the room, hoping for Arthurs sake Merlin would just hurry on and come back.

**---**

The third day Arthur began to worry. What if Merlin never came back? What if he decided to stay in Ealdor for the rest of his life? More visions assaulted him throughout the day, and by lunch he had about a hundred theories for why Merlin wasn't back yet. What scared him most was that possibility that Merlin could have been attacked. He could just imagine a pack of bandits approaching his gangly manservant, demanding he hand over everything. Merlin being Merlin would probably try fight them, the bandits would definitely win and that terrified Arthur. Of course the prince didn't know about Merlins magic, otherwise he may have feared for the bandits instead. Still, Arthur didn't have this knowledge and had almost ridden out of Camelot a couple of times, certain that his manservant was off somewhere hopelessly fending off a pack of dangerous thieves. Of course he was stopped by guards each time before he could even get a centimetre out of Camelot. There were royals visiting today and Uther had absolutely forbidden Arthur to set foot outside the kingdom. So Arthur spent the rest of the day until the banquet worrying about his manservant.

**---**

Arthur stared blankly at the chattering princess of Dutrey next to him, his eyes straying back to his food. The princess had a certain grace about her, she certainly looked beautiful enough_, but not as gorgeous as Merlin_ thought Arthur. He was too busy picking at his food to notice that she was straining to catch his attention, trying as hard as she could to flirt with him. Putting a particularly nice piece of duck in his mouth, Arthur chewed and wondered if Merlin had enough food with him on his trip. He was already as skinny as a stick and Arthur dreaded at the thought of him starving somewhere, lost in the woods. The thought made him sick and suddenly his appetite was gone. How could he eat when Merlin could be out there dying of starvation?

"Arthur..?"

The prince looked up, the Princess looked at him with an arched eyebrow, obviously she had just asked a question and was waiting for a response.

"Sorry," he announced to the table, "I am not feeling well, please excuse me."

Then Arthur turned to the woman sitting next to him.

"I bid you farewell..." Crap, he had forgotten her name, "..fair princess."

Then rushing out of the room before Uther could protest, Arthur made his way back to his room.

**----**

Uther apologized profusely for Arthur, telling the visiting company that his son had a small fever. The king was embarrassed and angry at his son, but he could not help but feel a little concern for him as well. Uther continued to be the pleasant host that he was expected to be, not once showing the emotions he had inside of him. Half listening to the King next to him talking about some story, Uther wondered why his son was so distant these past few days. The Princess next to him was extremely beautiful, almost as beautiful as Igraine was when she was young and she was obviously interested in him yet he made a point to ignore her. Uther had seen this behaviour before, his son was probably in love with someone. A pretty servant girl he met running around in the castle perhaps. Uther frowned, no, Arthur never showed any interest in any of the servant girls. As he laughed right on cue at the end of the supposedly funny story the other King had been telling, Uther couldn't help wonder who his son was in love with.

**---**

On the way back to his room, Arthur had bumped into Gaius. No longer able to wait in the dark any longer, Arthur tried to casually ask if there was any news about Merlin, covering up his eargerness by complaining that he needed him to do a few chores that his current manservant wasn't trained for. For a little experiment, Gaius told the prince he had no news from Merlin. Immediately Arthurs face fell. Feeling sorry for him, Gaius "remembered suddenly" that in fact he had gotten a letter from his ward this morning. Arthur excitedly reached for the letter, perhaps a little too quickly. Being the nice person he was, Gaius made up an excuse about being late for something and told the prince to return the letter to him later. Running to his room, Arthur clumsily unfolded the small piece of parchment in his hand and began to read:

_Dear Gaius,_

_I have reached Ealdor and i am perfectly fine. Riley ,however, isn't, but I'm confident he'll get better. Mum says hi by the way, and so does everyone in Ealdor. How are things at Camelot? I hope things are going well. By the way, say hi to Gwen and Morgana for me._

Arthur stopped reading and frowned, reading the sentence over and over again, but was forced to conclude that Merlin had indeed written "say hi to Gwen and Morgana" and not "say hi to Gwen, Morgana and the lovely prince Arthur". Hurt that Merlin had not included him, Arthur read on regardless, this was the first communication he had from Merlin (he made a point to ignore that the letter was addressed to Gaius) and he wasn't going to waste it by not reading it.

_Things in Ealdor are fine, apart from Riley. I have to say though that I'm missing everyone and also my straw mattress. It may not be comfortable but it sure beats the floor._

Arthur hoped that he was included in "everyone" because sure as hell he was missing Merlin.

_I don't know how much longer I'll be staying here, but I can't leave until Rileys at least well enough to get out of bed, I hope you understand._

_Love, Merlin_

Arthur looked away and tried to ignore the pain in his chest. On one hand now he knew Merlin was fine, on the other he had not been mentioned in the letter at all. Bloody Morgana and Gwen got a "hi" and Gaius got a "love Merlin". Looking down at the parchment, Arthur realised that there was actually a little more writing at the very bottom of the page, covered by his hands previously.

_P.S Please tell Arthur to try not to be a prat and that I am trying my best not to trip over anything here._

For the first time since Merlin left, Arthur cracked a genuine smile. It was not a "hi" but Arthur thought this was better, he got a special mention and a joke.

"Idiot." He muttered, still, smiling.


	7. An awkward return

**I'm trying to get these up quick as I can before it gets too close to exam week for me. This is the penultimate chapter, so only one more to go after this! I'm sorry that this chapter may be written badly but I'm afraid I had a little bit of writers block, oh and it's also quite short compared to the last few. :l Not sure why though, it should have been a lot longer. Thank for the lovely reviews so far though :D**  
**------**

Arthur counted off another day as he woke up to the sight of Evan with a pile of clothes folded neatly in his hands. It had now been a week since Merlin had left for Ealdor, and Arthur was missing him terribly. He often found himself asking the guards at the gates every few hours or so whether or not Merlin had come back yet, trying to hide his eagerness by asking with an annoyed voice, as if he only wanted Merlin back to do his chores and not because he wanted him so badly right now that he was ready to scream.

After Evan delivered his breakfast, Arthur dismissed him, telling him that he'd call if he needed anything. Positioning himself at the only window of his room that had a view of the gates, Arthur sat and ate his breakfast. The position he was in was uncomfortable but his discomfort disappeared as he spotted a boy with a tell tale mop of raven black hair making his way in through the gates. Forgetting the rest of his breakfast, Arthur jumped up and punched the air, grinning ecstatically. Rushing out of the castle and towards the gates, Arthur remembered to slow himself down and to tone down his happiness just in time. Seeing Merlin in the distance, Arthur made his way towards him, a small smile crept upon his face, it was impossible to hide his happiness completely.

"Merlin. Good to see you're back. The stables need mucking out and.." Arthurs voiced trailed off and his smile was replaced with a look of horror.

Merlin looked as if he were about to cry. His eyes told a tale of sorrow and exhaustion, the usual happy spark in them were gone.

"Merlin.. are you alright? What's wrong?" Arthurs voice was no doubt overflowing with worry.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong."

Seeing that Arthur obviously did not believe him, Merlin forced on a smile. Arthur frowned, something was definetly wrong. Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin headed in the direction of Gaius' cottage.

"I'll put my stuff back and then I'll do the stables"

Arthur stared at his manservant as Merlin walked away, wanting desperately to follow him, Arthur walked back to his bedroom instead, knowing it may have been better for Merlin to have some alone time with Gaius.

**---**

Not being able to wait any longer, Arthur made his way to the stables. He was hoping everything was alright, that Gaius had managed to fix things, seeing Merlin so depressed had been eating up Arthur on the inside. Pushing through the stable doors, Arthur heard a small sobbing. Looking down he saw his manservant, sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Merlin..?" Arthur whispered in a small voice.

Upon hearing Arthur, Merlin immediately stood up, wiping away his tears, "Sorry sire, just um tying my shoe la --"

Taking a step towards Merlin so they were standing face to face, Arthur interrupted him, not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice, "Don't lie to me Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin forced on another fake smile, his mouth wavering, then suddenly as if something snapped inside of him, Merlin broke down. Hugging the prince and crying into his shoulder, Merlin wailed. He told Arthur everything while Arthur listened patiently, holding Merlin closer in an effort to comfort him.

"and and now he's gone forever. Rileys dead and I couldn't do anything to save him." Merlin whispered between sobs. Not used to comforting people, Arthur wasn't sure what to do. His heart hurt to see Merlin like this, rubbing his hand up and down Merlins back, Arthur waited patiently for his manservant to calm down. Merlin's sobbing had died down now, and Arthur took the opportunity to pull away, even though if it were up to his pleasure he'd stay hugging him forever, but Merlin needed to look at him when he said this.

"Merlin, it's not your fault. The best anyone could have done would have been to support him, and you did that."

Merlin was now half hiccupping half sobbing. With a small genuine smile on his face, Merlin wiped away the rest of his tears, "Thank you Arthur."

Overswept with emotions and unable fight the urge any longer, Arthur leant forward and placed his lips gently on Merlins. He could feel Merlins shock, then slowly for a brief second, Arthur thought he felt Merlin kiss back before pulling away. His manservant was now looking away, a blush rising to his cheeks and confusion etched onto his facial features. Before Arthur could begin to explain, Merlin walked out of the stable, muttering quietly to Arthur that he needed to go help Gaius with something. Arthur looked worryingly after Merlin, running a hand through his hair. Just what had he done?

**---**

The next two days were hell for Arthur. Merlin showed up for them, so that was fine, but how Merlin acted was not. It was obviously now awkward between them. Merlin had stopped responding to the Princes playful banter and had become more polite to him instead, their relationship now being more like Master and servant then friends. Merlin would not meet Arthurs eyes, the usual happy-go-lucky attitude was gone. Whenever Arthur tried to bring up the subject of the kiss, his manservant would just change the subject, making excuses to leave and pretending the whole thing never happened. This hurt Arthur more than anything he had ever felt.

**---**

Lying in bed, Arthur rolled to the side, completely unable to sleep. He had ruined everything with that one stupid little kiss. Why couldn't he had held back, why did he have to scare away the only person in the world that mattered? The pain in his chest was unbearable, it was complete torture knowing that Merlin did not love him they way he loved Merlin. It didn't even matter anymore, _yes it does_ a voice whispered in his head. He didn't care if Merlin didn't love him, he just wanted things to go back to normal, to when they were just friends, _but that will never be enough_ it whispered again. Standing up and making a decision, Arthur bore a grimace on his face as he made his way to Merlins house. It would kill him inside if Merlin agreed to be nothing more but friends, but this had to end now, it hurt too much inside.

**---**

Merlin lay on his bed, his eyes wide open. It had been like that since the kiss. Everything in his head was jumbled up, nothing made sense anymore. He couldn't fathom that Arthur had actually kissed him. The bloody crown prince of Camelot kissed him, a servant boy. Merlin didn't know what to think. Did he like Arthur? Well yes, he would die for Arthur, he had already proved that to himself, but did he love Arthur? Merlin frowned as memories ran wild through his head, much like the many nights ago when he had just left Camelot. He could see Arthur smiling, Arthur being brave and Arthur relentlessly teasing him. Merlin was surprised that these all brought a warm fuzziness inside of him. He liked Arthur, he was sure of that, and now he was pretty certain that he loved the prince as well. Before he could think any further about this, Merlin heard a knock on the cottage door. Frowning, Merlin stood up, it was past curfew, who would risk sneaking out just to see either him of Gaius? Opening the door, Merlin came face to face with Arthur.

**---**

Arthur took a breath in to steady himself. The moonlight made Merlin even more beautiful than he already was. Arthur tried desperately to shake this thought out of his head, _Merlin doesn't want this. _They stood there for a while, both of them staring hopelessly at each other, then Arthur broke the silence, remembering why he was here.

"Merlin, I --"

But before he could get any further, Merlin interrupted him.

"I think I love you."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, resembling a goldfish perfectly. He drew a temporary mind blank and staggered back, unable to believe what had just come out of his manservant's mouth, then snapping back to consciousness, Arthur managed to whisper, "Are you.. are you sure you want this..?" Arthur heart beat at an impossible speed as he stared intently at Merlin who was now biting his lip, his eyes suggesting he was in deep thought. Then to Arthurs surprise, Merlin leant forward and kissed him lightly, pulling away before Arthur could respond.

"Yeh, I'm sure." Merlin said with a shy grin.

Arthur could not believe it. He had come down here, so sure that Merlin did not like him in the slightest and he had now gotten both mental and physical reassurance that he definitely did. Smiling uncontrollably, Arthur laughed in disbelief, his heart beating quick and his feet doing some sort of a happy dance. Looking at Merlin, he could see his manservant shaking his head and smiling that brilliant goofy smile he loved, "I still think you're a prat though", and with that, Merlin kissed Arthur again. This time Arthur was ready for it, twisting his hands into Merlins hair and pulling them closer, deepening their kiss. Arthur slid his tongue into Merlins mouth, delighted by the fact that Merlin mimicked the action. The two broke away minutes later, only due to the fact that neither of them had any oxygen left in them. Panting and grinning like idiots, Merlin spoke up, "You better get back to the castle before you get caught." Leaning forward yet again, Merlin gave the prince a good night kiss on his cheek, "Good night Arthur." Merlin turned around and headed back into the cottage. Arthur pouted, he didn't ever want to leave his manservants side now that he knew they felt the same, but he knew Merlin was right, he didn't exactly want to explain to his father why he was outside after curfew if he were caught. Reaching forward to grab his manservant's shoulder from behind, Arthur pulled his head closer and whispered into Merlins ear, "I love you." Then before Merlin could respond, Arthur pushed him gently into the house. Arthur walked slowly back to the castle, a tell tale grin still on his face.

**---**

Gaius waited till he head Merlin close the door to his bedroom before opening his eyes. Turning to his side and pulling up the covers that had slipped off, the old physician muttered something along the lines of "In my day, waking people and their eldery guardians in the middle of the night wasn't a way to show them they loved them."

**---------------**

**Next chapter will sort of be like an extra chapter, just the two of them being the adorable couple they are :)**


	8. Happily ever after

**Wooo! Last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading/the lovely reviews :D. Changed the rating to T for this chapter, just in case :p  
Probably going to start writing a Merlin highschool AU after this (which I will try to make more original than the usual cliché story lines, but I can't promise anything. Actually, despite my efforts, it probably will be cliché, but cliché is cool.) It's a potential fail but I think I'll give it a go. Anyway, no more babbling, here's the story, enjoy!**

* * *

The two ran along the castle corridors, giggling. Arthur was slightly ahead, glancing back every once in a while to make sure Merlin was still following him. Morgana smiled as she watched them run by her without even noticing she was standing there. They were probably trying to keep their relationship secret, but for Morgana, the relationship the prince and his manservant were in was pretty obvious, what with all the looks and slight touches they gave each other it was at least obvious that they longed for each other.

Morgana cringed as she watched Merlin in mid-fall from behind. He had somehow managed to trip on his own feet and she had been about to step forward to help him when she heard Arthur squawk, running back immediately to Merlin who was now on the ground. The kings ward was amused as she watched Arthur pick up his manservant, eyes wide and inspecting for damage.

"Are you hurt? Does anything feel numb? Do I need to fetch Gaius? Oh my god, what if you've bro –" Arthur's frantic analysis was interrupted by Merlins light laughter.

"I'm fine, not hurt at all Arthur. I just tripped, that's all" Merlin grinned as he dusted himself off, "Wouldn't want you to overreact and go crazy again."

Arthur pouted , it wasn't his fault he was always had temporary delusion whenever Merlin got hurt.

"Come on, let's go." Laughed Merlin as he watch Arthur pout. He was about to run forward when he felt Arthur's hand slip into his, abruptly pulling him back. Puzzled, Merlin looked at his hand intertwined with Arthurs and then raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"You want to hold hands while running?"

"Well I'm not going to have you fall and hurt yourself again."

Merlin blushed and the two started running again.

Morgana shook her head with a small smile on her face, they were most likely sneaking out to the forest again. She remembered about a week ago when Arthur had walked into breakfast unusually happy, a smile seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. Even Uther had noticed his sons apparent joy, asking Morgana quietly why his son was so happy and if he had forgotten something important. Morgana replied with a short shrug. She had her sneaking suspicions and they were confirmed as she watched Arthurs smile grow, if possible, even wider than before as Merlin entered the dining room, crossing immediately over to where Gwen, and generally servants, stood. She made a point to watch Arthur even more closely and was shortly rewarded when she saw the prince mouth an "I love you" to Merlin who was now standing alone due to the fact that Gwen was now over at the table refilling Morgana's goblet. Curious as to what she saw at breakfast, Morgana, with the help of a now informed Gwen, moved to follow the two later on who made their way into the depths of the forest. The two girls had stood, watching from the safety of the various bushes around them. Gwen had her mouth open and Morgana just smirked. The kings ward proceeded to giggle quietly as Gwen murmured something along the lines of "Wow, I didn't know Merlin could kiss like that," and "They were slow in getting together but hell they move fast.". Deciding to give the two privacy and incase things advanced and they saw more than necessary, Morgana and Gwen quickly made their way back to the castle.

**----**

Morgana and Gwen were not the only two that had noticed. Gaius was grumbling, rubbing away the sleep in his eye and attempting to finish concocting a new remedy he had recently invented. He was happy for Merlin and Arthur, really, but did they really have to sneak out at night? And so loudly as well, muttered Gaius. It was also quite frustrating when Merlin coincidently always had to do something important at the times when he was meant to be helping Gaius. The latest excuse was that he had to go help Gwen with the cooking, which was obviously a lie because 1) Merlin is a terrible liar, 2) He is an equally terrible cook, and 3) Gaius could always spot some part of Arthur sticking out of some random hiding place outside the cottage. But all in all, the old physician decided that he was happy for the pair, sleep or no sleep.

**_----_**

The two boys walked slowly back to the castle from their two person "hunting trip" in the forest. Merlin was busy arranging his neckerchief to hide the love bites along his neck, courtesy of Arthur. The warlock frowned, brow furrowed as he tried his best to hide the forming marks.

"You know you're lucky I have more self control or you'd have to start wearing a neckerchief." He muttered.

Arthur had been about to retort jokingly, asking if the reason Merlin had always worn neckerchiefs before was to hide love bites from other people, but stopped as he realised there was a possibility that it could be true and he certainly didn't want to hear about other people touching _his_ Merlin. Growling with the thought in his mind, Arthur leant forward and bit down high on Merlins neck, sucking hard.

"Mine!" he growled as Merlins shock slowly turned into a moan of pleasure.

"And now people will know you belong to someone because you can't possibly hide that with your neckerchief."

Grinning and quite proud of his clever little plan, the prince practically pranced to his room.

Merlin grinned, "Obsessive prat."

**----**

Merlin sat waiting in Arthurs room, having finished his chores over an hour ago and was now fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was waiting for Arthur to return from a particularly long family dinner with Uther and Morgana. Tapping his foot impatiently, Merlin stood up and began pacing around the room. Suddenly remembering he still had to tidy Arthurs wardrobe, Merlin quickly walked towards it, eager to have something to do while waiting. Before Arthur had tried to lessen the chores he gave Merlin, even offering to hire another servant to do his chores for him, but Merlin had stubbornly refused. He was Arthurs manservant and he would stay manservant no matter if they were in a relationship or not. Arthur had gone ahead anyway, giving Merlin less and less to do and instead piling them on random servants who had the misfortune to have been wandering in Arthurs field of vision. Eventually the young warlock had realised and made Arthur promise him that he wouldn't make other servants do his chores. Reluctantly the prince had agreed, but then Merlin noticed he was starting to get less chores again. Realising that he had finished all his work an hour or two earlier than usual again, Merlin went to find Arthur, expecting to find him giving away his chores to some unlucky servant but instead was met with the sight of the prince failing miserably to do laundry. Touched, Merlin had laughed softly, grinning as Arthur turned around in surprise.

"Arthur, what are you doing, I'm the manservant remember?"

"I want to help," Arthur said, blushing slightly in the process.

With a smile that took away Arthurs breath, Merlin took the dirty shirt that Arthur was holding and started to wash it properly.

"This is my job Arthur, not yours."

Pouting, Arthur slowly gave Merlin the rest of the laundry though he didn't want to, but his hands were hurting and he absolutely hated doing laundry.

Dropping the now clean shirt, Merlin surprised Arthur with a kiss.

"Thank you for wanting to help." And with a goofy grin, Merlin went back to cleaning to various dirty garments.

Arthur watched Merlin and decided that a single "Hi," from Merlin would have been worth the trouble of laundry.

**----**

Smiling from the memory of the laundry incident, Merlin snapped his head towards the door where he was sure he heard a noise behind.

As Arthur entered the room, Merlin bounded towards him, flinging his arms around his neck and kissing him. Arthur laughed, his manservant was adorable and desirable as ever. Every time Arthur entered his room after being away from his manservant, Merlin was always waiting, running up to him like an excited puppy, and each time Arthur had been equally excited to meet his manservant, returning the kisses in a fit of passion. However, Merlin was always extra excited whenever Arthur came back from a banquet, it helped that the prince always brought him back dessert, it seemed Merlin had an insatiable sweet tooth. Arthur pulled the hidden crème brulee out from behind his back, today's dessert was Merlins favourite. Merlin clapped his hands excitedly, watching the dessert with hungry eyes and a goofy grin. Arthur swooned momentarily, then gathered himself and laughed, he could have some fun with this. As Merlin reached for the plate a little to eagerly, Arthur pulled it away. Frowning, Merlin followed the plate running in circles around Arthur and jumping up high to reach it as the prince continued to move the dessert just out of his manservants reach.

Merlin pouted, "Not fair Arthur, you're quicker than me."

Almost giving the crème brulee to Merlin, after all, how could he keep it away from his manservant after the incredibly cute face he pulled, but gathered himself yet again and shook his head.

"You're addicted Merlin. I bet I could make you do anything for this."

Merlin frowned, but other than that made no move to prove Arthur wrong.

"Want it?" Said Arthur chirpily, holding the plate in front on Merlin.

"Uhuh!" nodded Merlin enthusiastically.

Arthur laughed, "Kiss me first" said Arthur with tone that said I-told-you-you-would-do-anything

Frowning once again, Merlin turned to his side, crossing his arms.

"You're a prat. If I have to kiss you for it then I don't want it, I can survive without it."

Arthur sniggered, this would be fun.

"If you say so then Merlin."

Slowly eating the crème brulee, Arthur watched amused as Merlin fidgeted, obviously fighting the urge to give up. Half-way through the small dessert, Arthur grinned as Merlin started stepping from foot to foot, occasionally eyeing the dessert. Arthur smirked, he could tell Merlin was about to break and give in. Picking up his manservants favourite part, the glazed strawberry covered in icing sugar at the top, Arthur held it dangerously close to his lips. Arthur failed to suppress a chuckle as he saw Merlins eyes go big, his body and head fully facing Arthur now, not even trying in the slightest to be discreet. Arthur laughed, Merlin was so darn adorable when it came to these things, popping the entire strawberry in his mouth, Arthur was amused to hear a funny sort a squeal escape his manservant.

"Don't eat it!"

Bounding forward, Merlin pressed his mouth against Arthurs, trying desperately to rescue his beloved strawberry. Managing to finally take it with his tongue, Merlin pulled away to eat it, smiling triumphantly, his tongue peeking out slightly afterwards. Leaning towards Arthur, Merlin kissed him multiple times, pausing in between each kiss to lick his lips.

Arthur laughed at his manservants odd behaviour and impossible cuteness.

"What are you doing, I thought you didn't want to kiss me because I was a prat."

Merlin pouted, "You taste like crème brulee, doesn't count."

Grinning, the two continued kissing, eventually ending up on Arthurs bed.

**----**

Half way into the night, Merlin sat up suddenly, frantically trying to make his way out of Arthur's bed. Stirring from the movement, Arthur grudgingly opened his eyes.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"I just realised you never finished the crème brulee." Replied Merlin as he rushed over to the half eaten dessert sitting quite alone on a table.

Chuckling, Arthur got up and wrapped his hands around his manservant's waist,

"I love you." He whispered

"Love you too." Merlin replied, stopping his devouring of the crème brulee momentarily to kiss Arthur on the cheek.

* * *

**End! :D Yay, Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
